


Closer

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: Rowena and her guardian get closer than they ever have before. Featuring my female OC





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the fabulous Marrilyn :)

The night Lailah carried Rowena to bed was a turning point in their relationship. There had been glances that lasted a little too long, touches that lingered, and words uttered softly. Lailah knew she was falling in love with Rowena, but the witch was terrified of affection and what it might bring.

Until that night.

They were sitting on the sofa, reading; Lailah was reading Plato’s _Republic_ and Rowena was going through her grimoire. Lailah happened to look over and see Rowena nodding over her book. Lailah put her own book down and reached over to gently take the grimoire from Rowena’s lap.

Rowena’s eyes fluttered open. “What are ye doin’, darlin’?” she muttered.

Lailah smiled. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She then lifted Rowena up bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom. She sat the witch on the bed and made as if to leave, but Rowena caught her wrist.

“Stay,” Rowena whispered. “Stay here with me tonight.” 

Lailah froze. “Are...are you sure?” she asked. Rowena nodded, then stood up and began to unzip her gown. Lailah turned away to give the witch a little privacy, but Rowena gently grabbed Lailah’s arm and turned her around.

“It’s okay if you watch,” Rowena said softly, and slipped the gown off her shoulders. It fell to the ground, and she stood there in a white lace bra and panties. Lailah had never seen such beauty before. 

Rowena took Lailah’s hand, and led her to the bed. “Can I take your clothes off?” Rowena asked. “I want to feel you next to me.” Lailah nodded, and Rowena pulled her boots off, then her jacket. She then helped Lailah out of her shirt, and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down. Lailah wore plain black underwear.

Rowena looked at her for a moment. “You are gorgeous, darlin’. Absolutely gorgeous.” 

Lailah felt herself blush. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” she told the witch. 

They sat there for a moment, looking at each other, and then Lailah leaned toward Rowena. “Can I kiss you?” she asked. Rowena nodded, and Lailah moved, brushing her lips against the witch’s. It was soft and chaste, until Rowena gently took Lailah’s face in her hands and deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other; Lailah took the witch by the shoulders and pulled her closer, running her hands up and down Rowena’s back. She had never felt like this before, never felt a love like this, ever. 

Rowena broke the kiss, and, still staring into Lailah’s eyes, slowly took her bra off. Her breasts were small, perfect; the nipples a dusky pink. “Can I?” Lailah whispered, and Rowena nodded. Lailah gently caressed the witch’s breasts, running a thumb over the hardened nipples, and Rowena moaned.

“Let’s lay down,” Lailah said, and so they did, Rowena on her back, and Lailah on her side. She kissed Rowena again, this time more confidently, and moved to cover the witch’s body with hers. She kissed the side of Rowena’s neck, kissing down to her breasts. She licked a nipple, then took it in her mouth, sucking gently. Rowena grabbed the back of Lailah’s head, moaning at the sensation. She sucked one nipple, then the other, squeezing the witch’s breasts. 

Lailah kissed down to Rowena’s stomach, licking into her navel. Rowena closed her eyes. “Oh yes, my love….” 

Lailah felt as if her heart would burst at Rowena’s words. She moved up to kiss the witch again. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much.” 

Rowena smiled, caressing Lailah’s face. “I do love you, I do. I’ve never felt like this for anyone.” 

Lailah smiled and kissed her again. “Can I…?” Lailah gestured down Rowena’s body, and the witch nodded.

“Please….please, touch me,” Rowena whispered, and Lailah moved down, kissing above the witch’s panties. Rowena helped Lailah slide them off, and then spread her legs wider.

Lailah kissed inside Rowena’s thighs, kissed up to the center of her. She dipped her nose into the mound of red hair, breathing in the earthy scent of her lover. She took an experimental lick around Rowena’s engorged clit, and the witch moaned loudly.

Lailah licked down Rowena’s lips, tasting the witch. She then spread her lips and dove into sucking her clit; Rowena grabbed the back of her head, breathing hard, muttering in Gaelic.

Rowena began to move her hips. “Please, oh god, please, please, please!” Lailah licked faster, inserting a finger inside the witch. She fucked her gently as she licked and sucked, Rowena moving her hips faster.

“Lailah, oh fuck!” Rowena came with a shout, the walls of her pussy pulsating around Lailah’s finger. Lailah sucked her through her orgasm, until the witch was spent; Rowena lay sweating, chest heaving. Lailah slid up to the witch’s lips, kissing her, letting her taste herself.

“That was….fuck, that was good,” Rowena murmured, smiling against Lailah’s lips. She tugged at Lailah’s bra, taking it off, then helping her with her panties. She kissed her fiercely, moving her hand down to Lailah’s pussy. 

“You are so wet,” Rowena whispered. “Can I fuck you?” 

Lailah nodded. “Please, yes….” 

Rowena slipped a finger inside Lailah, kissing her as she fucked her. One finger became two, and Rowena rubbed Lailah’s clit with her thumb.

Lailah had never felt these sensations before; she spread her legs wider, tilting her hips up. “Rowena, oh god….Rowena…” The witch kissed her one more time before sliding down her body, sucking Lailah’s clit into her mouth as she fucked her.

Rowena had three fingers inside Lailah, flicking her tongue against her clit, and Lailah felt her orgasm build. She choked out Rowena’s name as she came. She closed her eyes and stars burst behind her lids, it was so good.

Lailah finally came down, watching Rowena lick her fingers clean. The witch moved up beside her, and they lay on their sides, arms around each other. Rowena snuggled against Lailah, burying her face in Lailah’s shoulder. 

“Sleep, my love,” Lailah whispered, and it was no time before Rowena slept. 

Lailah had never felt so complete, never felt so good. She held the witch against her, and soon, she fell asleep as well.


End file.
